clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Hamilton
Dick Hamilton (ディック・ハミルトン Dikku Hamiruton) is the secondary antagonist of Clock Tower 3. He is grandfather of Alyssa Hamilton, and the father of Nancy Hamilton. Biography Dick's original surname is Brown, a descendant of William Burroughs (Billy Brown), and thus, a descendant of the Burroughs family. He married Francesca Hamilton, a Rooder, and adopted her surname. The two gave birth to a baby girl in 1966, named Nancy. Dick was a former soldier, as exhibited by the military portrait in his bedroom. Dick at first denied the presence of supernatural beings, but started to believe when he discovered the Book of Entities, and Nancy's Rooder powers started to emerge. When Nancy was in her twenties, she married a man named Philip Hamilton. Dick was heartbroken upon giving his daughter to another man, but accepted it so that Nancy could pass down her Rooder powers to another female. He developed a strong hatred for Philip, claiming he had no spine. On April 2nd, 1988, Dick's first grandchild is born, and he gives her the name "Alyssa." Around this time, Philip starts to convince Nancy to not have Alyssa follow the Rooder path due to its dangerous nature. Furiously, Dick secretly kills Phillip by pushing him over the balcony where his head splits on an axe below. From this point on, Dick helps Nancy raise Alyssa, and becomes her father figure. When Alyssa turns ten, he begins plotting to perform the Ritual of Engagement on her when she turns fifteen, as a means of attaining immortality in order to be with her for all eternity. In 2000, Dick begins a search for the Burroughs Castle, traveling across England for a few years. He doesn't keep in contact with Nancy and she assumes he simply went missing — or perhaps Nancy did know, but kept this a secret from Alyssa. He mentions he finally found the castle in his notes, but doesn't mention where. Although the castle in the game is depicted at the site of the Hamilton House, it is possible that the castle seen in the game is merely a summoned manifestation set in an a realm. ''Clock Tower 3'' Dick Hamilton first appears to Alyssa as a separate entity known as The Dark Gentleman. As she returns to look for her mother at the Hamilton House, he tells her he is one of the lodgers, and informs her that her mother has "gone out." when she asks him what he means by this, he states that she won't be coming back at all, and claims that Alyssa is "all alone in this world." As she grows anxious, he embraces her. She breaks free and Dick exits up the stairs, continuing to laugh. Dick appears again as the Dark Gentleman after Alyssa defeats Corroder and puts his victims' souls to rest. He transports her back to the house and insincerely congratulates her on destroying two Subordinates while remarking on how her Rooder powers appear especially strong. He then summons a whirlwind to transport her to the moving clock face. After she arrives at her destination, he explains that she is now in the dark realm where he is ruler, and that in two hours, he and Alyssa will become one. He then picks the frantic girl in his arms and tells her that her mother recently was killed by a Subordinate. Refusing to believe it, he tells her she can "go to Hell and see for herself" as he throws her into the abyss. Later, Alyssa travels to her home in the past where she witnesses Dick killing her late father, Philip. After Alyssa defeats Chopper and releases the spirits of his victims, Nancy appears before her. They embrace only to have their relief cut short as the Dark Gentleman appears and grabs Nancy, advising Alyssa to succumb and surrender her heart before he disappears along with her mother. When Alyssa reaches the Burroughs Castle, she sees Dick and hides as he recites a sort of incarnation while passing. Some time later in the Castle Drawing Room, Dick enters and Alyssa hides. He stands in front of the portrait of Darcy Burroughs and calls out to his ancestor, claiming he knows of his pain upon losing his beloved daughter. He states that his love for Alyssa lead him to kill her father, and shouts, asking if it was the doing of the Entity. He inquires if he must truly mutilate his granddaughter as proof of his love for her. Alyssa is at first touched, but Dick instantly changes, laughing, and claiming that it doesn't sound bad, considering how he and Alyssa will be together forever once the deed is done. He then calls out for Lord Burroughs to return to the earth and join with him in order to complete the Ritual. After this, a mass of liquid red flesh pours out of the portrait and engulfs his body. He melts away into the floor and disappears. When Alyssa finally reaches the top of the clock tower, she confronts The Dark Gentleman who reveals himself to be her grandfather. He explains that the Ritual is part of their destiny, but she is hurt and begs him to come to his senses and give her mother back. Confused, he points to Nancy below, who he has turned into stone, and claims she had betrayed her. Alyssa curses him and says she will defeat him, as it is her duty as a Rooder. As he calls her a fool, he transforms into Lord Burroughs and uses telekinesis to strap her onto the altar. He starts to chant and as the clock strikes twelve, he attempts to thrust the dagger into her heart, but Dennis Owen comes to Alyssa's aid and throws her the Clover Necklace, giving her the strength to break free. Alyssa and her grandfather then battle. Dick knocks Alyssa's bow out of her grasp; she dodges as he throws his sword, which leaves her hanging off the cliff. Dick extends his hand to her, trying to tempt her with his words. She refuses and tries to fling herself off, but he grabs her hand and shouts that she belongs to him forever. Alyssa escapes his grasp and takes strength from her mother. She then gets a new weapon and uses it to pierce Dick through the chest. He falls into the depths of the clock tower, an allusion to how Darcy Burroughs met his demise via the clock's gears. Etymology The name Dick is a derivative of the name Richard which means "strong power" or "powerful leader." This could refer to his relation with his ancestor, Darcy Burroughs, who was a landowner of great strength and power. The word "dick" is also slang for "penis." This could possibly be a reference to the selfishness and evil Dick exhibited throughout the game, as the word is commonly used as an insult. See also * Dick's Notes 1 * Dick's Notes 2 * Dick's Notes 3 * Dick's Notes 4 * Dick's Notes 5 Gallery Drawing.png|Dick drawn by Alyssa as a child. DickRitual.png|Dick performing the Ritual of Engagement. Hamilton, Dick Hamilton, Dick Hamilton, Dick Hamilton, Dick Category:Deceased Category:Barrows Family